1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power module is an electronic component which is mounted on a lead frame and has adopted a structure in which a power device and a control IC are bonded to each other and then molded. Therefore, since heat radiation of the power device is mainly performed by the lead frame and an epoxy molding compound (EMC) having low thermal conductivity, thermal property required in the power module may not be satisfied.
Meanwhile, according to a power module package published in Patent Document 1, Patent Document 1 discloses that thermal capability may be improved by bonding a ceramic substrate to the lead frame. However, the structure has a problem in that all the devices are mounted on the lead frame and thus thermal property is limited and the thermal property totally relies on thermal property of the ceramic substrate. That is, the ceramic substrate has a limitation of a usable thickness due to material properties.
On the other hand, according to a power module package published in Patent Document 2, Patent Document 2 discloses that devices are bonded to a direct bonding copper (DBC) substrate having excellent thermal property to be able to implement high heat radiation. However, the DBC substrate is generally more expensive than a thermal substrate and is thus expensive in proportion to improvement in the thermal property.